Optimism
by Julian McQueen
Summary: When Nialus is captured by the evil lord Levinas. Will he suffer from his torture, or enjoy it? (OCxOC)


Nialus groaned as his eyes snapped open. His head pounding as he quickly regained consciousness. The coyote attempted to move only to realize what seemed to be chains restrained his arms and legs, leaving him with only the ability to move his torso. After realizing that that physical effort wouldn't work, he attempted to use his powers. However, any attempt to use his powers only resulted in a shot of deliberate pain in his to explode head, followed by numbness in his limbs. He gasped for air as the pain faded away, his head drooped down and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He examined the room to realize that he was in a metallic chamber with very little of light, but no vents or even a door. He then looked down at his body to realize that he was only wearing his black jeans and nothing else.

"Are you cold, dear Nialus?"

Nialus shot his head up as Levinas, the enemy Nialus and the Loonatics had been fighing earlier, suddenly appeared in the room, his body seemingly cloaked in the darkness. His mechanical arm gleamed in the little light that was in the room. The dark coyote smirked at his captive, as his red eyes looked at him like a snake would before biting someone.

"LEVINAS!" Nialus shouted as he attempted to remove the chains with no avail.

"Oh come now, Nialus. What did you expect to happen after you were knocked out?"

Levinas approached Nialus and grabbed his muzzle, his crimson eyes locking with Nialus' blue ones. "I must admit, losing your footing is one of the most pathetic ways to get knocked out." He lightly tapped Nialus on the top of his head with his prosthetic arm. "A mortal like you should have a harder head, after all." Levinas got up and turned away, laughing.

"Oh, you're friends will be unable to find you, since I made sure your equipment was destroyed. Thought you should know…"

Nialus growled. "Let me go Levinas. If you don't I'll be sure to-"

Levinas immediately stopped laughing and quickly turned his head at Nialus. A disturbing smile was etched across his face.

"You'll do what, boy? KILL ME?"

Levinas threw his head back and let out a hysterical laugh. Then grabbed Nialus by the neck and pulled him up. The chains that bound Nialus extended, as if they were stretched.

"Don't be conceited…" The villain spoke quietly, his grin shrunk into a small smile.

"I would've ripped your body into pieces with red-hot pinchers, or impale you with a thousand stakes. But I decided to let you live in this prison instead.

His eyes suddenly became very wide as he pressed his forehead against Nialus'.

"Do you know why?"

A feeling of disgust filled Nialus' stomach. As he looked into the eyes of Levinas, all he could see was…

As the dark sorcerer removed his grip on Nialus and stepped away from him, The coyote knelt to the ground and began to vomit. Levinas noticed this and grinned.

"What did you see, Nialus?"

Nialus looked up at his enemy and wiped his muzzle, a look of anger in his eyes. "I saw what you truly are." The coyote got back up and brushed his shoulder. Levinas looked down at the puddle of vomit and bile and blinked. It disappeared with a hiss.

"You are… a monster."

Suddenly, the chains that bound Nialus broke free and the coyote lunged at his captive, only to stop in midair. Levinas bent down and picked up a single key that lied where the pool of vomit formerly was.

The dark sorcerer showed the key to Nialus and smiled. "Nice trick." He said.

Nialus made a yelp as he was slammed against the wall of the room.

"You seem to forget that I'm a sorcerer." Levinas said proudly, waving two of his fingers. Nialus suddenly felt his arms move behind his back and stay there. He tried to move them, but couldn't.

"And that I'm a powerful one, too." He waved the same two fingers again and Nialus suddenly fell to his knees.

Levinas smiled and crossed his arms. "So." He said with a slight chuckle. "You seem to be attracted to men, am I correct? Particularly my descendant, Tech."

Nialus made a slight smirk. "What, you're going to start taunting me about that now?" He asked.

Levinas scoffed, waving his metallic hand. "No, I have no reason to do that. Such things were widely accepted in my time." He smirked. "But it does give me some thoughts…"

Nialus raised an eyebrow. "Thoughts?"

Levinas put a hand to his hip and grinned wider. "Yes, how about I reward you for being such a worthy rival these past few weeks?"

Nialus chuckled. "What, are you going to fuck me?"

Levinas frowned. "Don't be foolish, boy. I'll have one of my servants do the favor."

The dark sorcerer brought his hand out and a small blue circle appeared on the floor under Levinas' hand.

"เ ς๏ภןยгє tђєє ๒א tђє ק๏ฬєг ๏Ŧ tђא ภค๓є…"

As he spoke, a figure emerged out of the circle and stood between Levinas and Nialus as the circle disappeared. Nialus noticed that it was an anthropomorphic husky, and he was wearing a silver breastplate with blue markings, along with a blue bow tied around his neck.

"This is 'Sammael', one of my servants." Levinas explained. "I'm sure he will be able to please you." Levinas turned his gaze to the Sammael. "Am I correct?"

The husky bowed. _"__Nimirum vinco. Ego operor ut vos to order."_

Levinas nodded, and the husky immediately walked over and stood before the entrapped coyote.

"_Operor non capto nixor, canis."_ He said with a smile. _"__Vos mos tantum terminus sursum vulnero vestri."_

Nialus' eyes widened as the husky suddenly unbuckled his pants and exposed a rather large member. 6 inches, with a 2 inch knot. The husky took no time to grab Nialus by the head and brutally forced the member into the coyote's muzzle. It was at this moment Nialus realized that Levinas was using this as a way to "break" Nialus, and trying to escape was impossible. The only way Nialus was going to turn the tables was to become a little more "optimistic" to his ordeal.

Sammael gasped in pleasure as Nialus began to suck the husky off. Levinas bit his lip and growled. "Hmu. So you're trying to make a fool out of me, eh?" He snarled as he waved his fingers yet again.

Nialus made a muffled yelp as he was suddenly laid on his back with his legs in the air. Sammael was now to the side of the coyote's head, still receiving his blowjob from Nialus.

Levinas brought out both of his arms forward, and a green circle appeared on the floor.

"๓คlคк, ς๏๓є Ŧ๏гtђ!" א๏ยг ๓ครtєг ๏г๔єгร א๏ย!"

Again, a figure emerged from the circle. But this time, it was a corgi wearing a green version of the husky's outfit.

Levinas pointed to Nialus. "Sodomize him." He barked.

Malak bowed. _"__Ut vos mos is, meus vinco."_ Before proceeding to do so, the corgi's 5-incent member penetrating Nialus' tailhole.

The entrapped coyote groaned as he felt the corgi thrust inside him, but he did not waver. Instead, he glanced over at his captor, who despite the look of amusement on his face, was now slightly blushing.

Nialus managed to pull his muzzle away from Sammael's member. "You like what you see, Levinas?" He taunted, despite being surprise at how quickly the tables were turning.

The dark coyote growled and clenched his fists. Little did Nialus know, that the servants that Levinas threw on him were created by Levinas' own magic. They were connected to him, and he could feel whatever they felt. Pain… or pleasure.

Essentially, it was as if Levinas was fucking Nialus in the mouth and ass **at the same time**. Basically, Levinas overlooked this out of carelessness, and was now paying the price in full.

"SILENCE, WORM!" Levinas stomped his foot and four circles, one red, one purple, one yellow, and one orange, surrounded him.

"๓เςђคєl!"

"ﻮคשгเ'єl!"

"๒คгкเєl!"

"คยгเєl!"

"เ รย๓๓๏ภ tђєє t๏ ๔๏ ๓א ๒เ๔๔เภﻮ!"

Just like Sammael and Malak, four servants appeared before Levinas.

Michael, a German Shepard wearing a yellow version of Malak and Sammael's outfit.

Gavri'el, a Doberman wearing a purple version of the outfit.

Barkiel, a terrier wearing a red version of the outfit.

And finally, Auriel, a hound who was wearing an orange version of the outfit.

Levinas simply nodded toward Nialus who had resumed sucking the husky.

"G-Go get him, boys." He ordered, his voice sounded rushed, as if he just ran a mile.

"_Etiam, vinco."_

So there was Nialus, on his back, with a harem of anthro dogs surrounding him. Sammael had his member in Nialus' mouth, Malak was busy thrusting his member into the coyote's ass, Michael and Gavri'el were getting jerked off simultaneously, and Barkiel and Auriel were busy tending to Nialus member with their tongues, while jerking each other off.. Overall, it was a splendid orgy. And every node of pleasure was felt by Levinas.

The dark lord panted and slightly bent over as the feelings of lust began to overcome him. He clutched the sides of his cloak and shuddered. He had to admit there were thing that even Levinas' power were no match for, such as primal needs for example.

Levinas turned his back on Nialus, who was far to busy to notice the dark coyote and leaned against a wall to try and compose himself, but it was too much, and Levinas looked down to find that there was a rather familiar budge in his pants.

Cursing to himself, he quickly undid his pants and dropped them to his ankles, allowing his erection to go free. He looked back to the orgy and let out a shudder as more and more pleasure began to overtake him.

Nialus made a muffled gasp and he felt a obvious feeling start to build up inside of his loins. "Ah." Nialus thought to himself. "I'm getting close… Gotta hold it in."

Meanwhile, Levinas was starting to breathe even harder than before as he pressed his arms on the wall. He looked at his throbbing manhood and gulped.

"T-the servants are getting close." He muttered quietly, curling his toes. "I don't think I can hold out much longer…"

Levinas flinched as he suddenly heard a loud grunt as Nialus reached his climax, spurting seed all over his chest and face. His tailhole clenched around Malak's member and the corgi let out a small cry, spilling himself into Nialus.

Levinas made a short groan as his own orgasm began to approach him. But he held his composure, and did not cum. He knew he and the servants were connected to each other and if one reached climax…

One by one, the servants each reached climax and spilled their load all over the floor of the room. When the final servant was spent, a loud cry was heard as a certain someone splattered seed on one of the walls of the room.

The last thing Nialus saw was Levinas standing over him with a satisfied grin on his face. His pants were back up and his arms were crossed. Nialus was about to say something, but he was suddenly drifted into a deep sleep, most likely caused by Levinas.

When Nialus awoke, he found himself lying on the street of Acmetropolis, fully dressed. He got up and checked his pockets to see if anything was missing.

Nope, everything was in place, even his trusty knife.

But then Nialus felt a piece of paper inside of his pocket, as he reached in a pulled it out, he read it.

"As you have amused me long enough, I have decided to spare you and return you safely to your allies.

Thank you.

Levinas"

Nialus crumpled the note in his hand and chuckled, he then threw it on the ground before beginning his long walk to the Loonatics headquarters, thinking of how to explain to the others why it took so long to escape.

"Let's just say I was a bit 'optimistic' with my ordeal." He explained later that night to the Loonatics, ending with a single wink.


End file.
